


Twenty Minutes

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton calls you up to his office and you show up twenty minutes late, having been held up by a visitor. But he doesn't seem angry…</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This work can be read independently from the series</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> UGH. Here, have a poorly written fic.

Chilton's secretary left the building for her lunch break seven minutes ago. His assistant greeted you on the way to the staff's break room six minutes ago. The text said two minutes. It had been sent five minutes ago. You sit, tapping your fingers against the wooden surface, trying not to come across as too impatient as the visitor in front of you fumbled and searched through his pockets to find his ID.

Chilton was very big on punctuality. If he told you to do something in two minutes, he expects it done in two minutes. You told yourself he would understand, seeing as abandoning a visitor could be bad for the hospital's reputation, whereas you being late would be only slightly irritating.

He had gotten your cellphone number last week. He texted you sometimes, but not usually. He preferred to call the hospital phone on your desk, but texted you when it was more convenient. You wished he texted you more than called because you wouldn't have to pretend that a text is some sort of business call like you have to when he phones you. 

 _This is not the time to sulk over Chilton's choices,_ you angrily remind yourself as you turn back to the visitor. It took another twelve minutes for you to finish up and as soon as they were out of sight, you jumped up, grabbed your bags and sped towards the elevators to Chilton's office. You were slightly out of breath by the time you reached his door. You paused to level your breathing before entering the room slowly.

Chilton sat leaning back in his office chair with the laptop open in front of him. One hand was scrolling down the trackpad and the other held his office phone in his hand. "I don't see any files under the names you mentioned, Dr. Bloom," he was saying. He looked up when he saw you but didn't say anything, just waved you in.

You walk into the office, close the door and drop your purse. Timidly, you walk towards him. You aren't quite sure how he feels about your being twenty minutes late, but he looks irritated. But then again, he always looks irritated.

'Well, I don't know what to tell you," Chilton snapped to the doctor on the other line as he gestured for you to come towards him. "Talk to whoever sent it because I need the records."

As you walk towards him, he spins his chair to the side, slightly away from the desk and, holding the phone in place between his shoulder and head, starts to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. He looks at you and mouths 'Get started.'

You narrow your eyes in confusion, slightly offended and mildly appalled. Was he really going to keep going with the conversation? Why couldn't he just make you wait a bit or have the doctor call him later? You never could predict what this man would do. But at least he wasn't mad at you.

Chilton glares up at you when he sees that you haven't moved and grabs your wrist, pulling you down roughly. You let out a sharp gasp as you are jerked forward. Your hands fly to his thighs in an attempt to keep your balance, but your heels slip on the hardwood floor and you fall to your knees with a thud. You look up, letting your irritation come across on your face, something that you don't often do in front of him, but Chilton doesn't notice. His attention is turned back to his computer. "Nothing, I just dropped a book," he muttered into the phone. "You said Stevenson and Hodges, right?"

Sighing, you decide it would probably be best to just indulge him. You reach forward and take Chilton's dick in your hand. He isn't hard yet, so you start by stroking him gently, until the blood starts rushing to his crotch. You pick up your movements until he is completely hard inside your grip. You look up at him and see that, though his face is starting to flush, his conversation with the doctor on the other line is the main focus of his attention. 

Shoots you a warning glare when you stop pleasing him and you frown, feigning nervousness, and lean forward to touch your lips to the head of his cock as you start pumping it with your hand. You lick up and down his shaft a few times before talking him into your mouth completely. You take him in halfway and suck, tasting the precome on your tongue as you rub the base of his dick. You pull away and swirl your tongue around his tip before taking him in again, this time as deep as you could. 

"Just like before, Doctor, nothing under those-" Chilton took a sharp inhale, his sentence cut off because of your sudden movement, but quickly disguised it as a cough. "Sorry. Nothing under those names…"

You try not to smirk as you bob your head up and down on him, one hand gripping onto the fabric of his pants and the other massaging his balls. You hear him tapping his fingers against the desk as you suck him off, trying to steady himself. He lets out a throaty 'mhmm' or a groaned out 'yes' every few seconds: sounds to disguise his pleasure as the Dr. Bloom speaks on the other line. 

From your peripheral vision, you see Chilton grasp onto the arm rest of his chair and squeeze it. You look up at him. His chest is starting to heave and sweat lines his forehead. You pull away from his, figuring he would prefer to finish his conversation in peace, but as soon as you begin to move away, Chilton grabs your head and pushes it down roughly and thrusts up into your mouth. You let out a muffled squeal and tense up at the sudden, aggressive action, but go along with it. "I've already interviewed Stewarts, Dr. Bloom," he grumbles into the phone as he pushes your head down even more and thrusts up even more, letting out a deep sigh as you take him in.

You gag as his cock pushes against the back of your throat. He pushes you down so far that you've taken him in farther than you ever have before. You eyes water as he holds your head in place for a minute before letting go. You try not to cough or gag too loudly as you regain your composure. Then, quickly, you start sucking him again. Chilton lets out a groan of pleasure, but quickly makes a snarky comment on the the phone to make it seem like a groan of irritation. 

You are quite confused by why he's making you do this, seeing as it is much more difficult for him than you. Nevertheless, you continue moving your tongue around him until he hangs up the phone. He grabs your hair by the fistful as soon as he places his phone on the desk and yanks your head back, away from his cock. You gasp and look up at him, your breathing heavy, your face flushed, your mouth open. 

"You were late," he snaps at you.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Chilton. Th-there was a visitor downstairs," you stammer. "I was dealing with him. I didn't mean to be late, sir!"

He looks down at you, still irritated and angry. "Well, your job certainly is a priority," he mutters. "I guess you'll just have to work extra hard to make up for lost time."

You nod quickly and take him into your mouth again before he can say anything else. Chilton hisses at your initiative and wraps both his hands tightly around your skull. You stiffen at the gesture, knowing fully well what is about to happen. He holds your head firmly in place as he starts thrusting his hips fast and rough. His cock makes you gag and his balls touch your chin and have trouble breathing. Your hands clench around the fabric of his pants and your thighs begin to tremble from your arousal and your knees ache and Chilton doesn't care about any of it. He fucks your mouth hard until his thighs buckle and his orgasm hits. He groans and his hands loosen around your head as he begins to come, but he tightens them again when you begin to pull away. He makes sure you catch all his come in your mouth. 

You shudder as his hot load spills onto your tongue and you feel the heat and weight of his still-hard dick against your lips. You close your eyes and wait until he finishes. When he does, he pulls away, but quickly covers your mouth with his hand to make sure you don't spit. "Swallow it," he growls. 

You oblige, gulping down the thick liquid, all the while staring wide-eyed at the doctor. 

"Good girl," he coos, letting go of you as he leans back in his chair. "Now, why don't you zip me up and then hop onto the desk?"

With shaky hands, you tuck Chilton's dick back into his pants and buckle his belt. You stand on wobbly legs, your knees sore from kneeling and your feet having fallen asleep. You sit on the desk in front of the doctor, who turns and stands between your legs. 

"I wonder how wet you are," he murmurs as he puts his hand up your skirt and presses his fingers to your panties, chuckling when he feels the soaked fabric. "You really do love pleasing me, don't you?"

You turn red and look away from him. It always embarrasses you, how much he turns you on. You hate it. 

Chilton grabs your face and turns it roughly towards him. " _Don't you?_ _"_ He repeats, more forcefully. 

You nod quickly. "Yes, sir," you say.

He smiles as lets go of your face. "That's what I thought," he says. He pushes your panties to one side and starts rubbing slow circles on your clit. 

You breathe in sharply at the contact and then moan. 

"Say it," he commands. "Tell me what you love to do."

"I- I love pleasing you, sir," you stutter as you rock your hips to Chilton's painfully slow movements. 

"Mm-hmm…" he moans as he looks at you expectantly.

Right away, you can tell he wants you to keep going. "I love sucking you off, doctor," you purr.

Chilton starts rubbing you faster. "Do you?" he asks indifferently.

"I do, sir!" you reply shakily, desperate for him to enter you. "I love b-being on my knees in f-front of you."

He smirks and starts rubbing you even faster. Your mouth falls open and your breathing falters at his quick, rough movements. 

"I love y-your big cock," you cry out.

Chilton brings his face close to yours and smirks. "I know you do," he sneers as he pushes two fingers inside of you.

You moan loudly and grab onto the corners of the desk as he moves and curls his fingers inside you. You spread your legs farther apart for him as you stare at his face, centimetres away from yours, his breath heavy and mingling with yours, his eyes degrading and dismissive and completely indifferent to your pleasure. 

It was strange. His fingers were working their magic and you felt yourself getting higher and higher, but he is still looking at you like you are nothing. You moan and grunt and gasp as Chilton fingers you, his thumb brushing your clit and his fingers curling and pumping. You inch closer to him until you are at the edge of the desk. You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the breaking point; the pressure in your lower stomach builds and builds and you feel your muscles starting to tense up-

Abruptly, Chilton pulls his hand out of you. You gasp and almost lose your balance, having to grab onto his shoulders to keep from falling. You look up, surprised and confused, but he only looks at you with a neutral, almost bored expression. He raises his fingers to his lips and, not breaking eye contact, sucks off your juices. The sight makes you shudder. 

With a pop sound, he removes his fingers from his mouth and shrugs. "Not bad," he comments before stepping back and sitting in his chair. He pulls his chair up to his laptop and waves his hand towards the door. "That'll be all."

You look at him, stunned. What the hell does he mean by that? You squirm on the desk, aching for release. "Sir…" you whimper.

"What?" Chilton asks, not looking at you as he turns on his laptop.

You turn red. "I… I haven't…"

"I know," he states simply. 

You frown. "Then wh-"

"You should probably get back downstairs," he interrupts. 

"But, sir-"

" _What?_ "

You shrink back as he turns an angry glare towards you. Your lips tremble and your thighs clench from your continuing arousal. "Please…" you whisper. "Please, let me finish."

Chilton smirks cruelly up at you. Despite being lower than you, he still makes you feel small. "Well, you were so late coming up here," he says. "Frankly, I just don't think we have enough time."

You stare at him, dumbfounded. He had been planning this all along, hadn't he? He wanted to use you, then pleasure you, bring you right up to the edge, and then deny you your release. Just because you had to deal with a visitor!? What an asshole!

You clench your teeth and hop quickly off the desk, shifting uncomfortably in your still-wet panties as you fix your clothes. You hold your head up, trying to keep whatever was left of your dignity and turn on your heel and walk towards the door. You are still yearning to come, and it will probably drive you insane sitting at the front desk when all you can think of is sex. But then again, you could always find an empty room to relieve the tension. 

As if reading your mind, Chilton speaks as soon as you wrap your hand around the doorknob.

"No touching yourself in my hospital," he says, almost lazily. "And trust me, I'll know it if you do."

You narrow your eyes at him. "What, do you have cameras set up around the hospital or something?" You snarl.

He smirks. "Cameras? No." He says ambiguously. He turns away from you before you can respond. "Close the door on the way out," he says.

With a deep, frustrated breath, you leave.


End file.
